The Gem beneath the Soil
by We'rexAllxMadxHere
Summary: Abell is distraught by a memory. Instead of finding out the facts, he runs to the one no one would except him to go to. And he's also one who won't tell anyone what happens in the darkness of the night. Yaoi (Mature Material) in Chapter 3. Slight violence in Chapter 9.
1. Things become complicated

DISCLAIMER:

I own all characters. As usual. ^.^

I do not own the lyrics, songs or other musical inspiration.

* * *

The lights were dimmed so only a pale glow emitted from the bulbs.  
Drinks were being passed around, stolen from others and thrown into the air.  
The music was almost painfully loud, but who could have complained about something so minuscule at a time like this.

Yes, A time like this, this time of celebration, this time of seasons to change.  
This wonderful time where Demons and Angels, Lovers and Rivals, the Prey and the Predator, could all come together and have a smashing time.

Verek stood behind the bar, mixing and passing out the drinks.  
His mossy green, two-inch long fingernails clicked ever do finely against the glass cups and bottles.  
The breeze from the fan caught his ghostly white, choppy hair, whipping it constantly into his yellow-green eyes framed by a thin and thick line of Envy-green eyeliner.  
He couldn't stop himself from staring at Abell.

Abell danced furiously on the dancefloor with everyone who could keep up; a smile firmly planted on his lips and deep in his eyes.  
It was like watching a faerie's dervish with a tornado!  
When he danced with Seba, it truly became a Devil's Dancefloor.

**_" Her breath began to speak  
As she stood right in front of me  
The colour of her eyes  
Were the colour of insanity  
Crushed beneath her wave  
Like a ship, I could not reach her shore We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor  
_**

Abell took a bow before he took Seba by the hand and hip, swinging her into the song.

**_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_**

She kept up easily, seeming to know every step by heart, seeming to feel every step with her heart.

**_Pressed against her face  
I could feel her insecurity  
Her mother'd been a drunk  
And her father was obscurity  
But nothin' ever came  
From a life that was a simple one  
So pull yourself together girl  
And have a little fun_**

Abell was surprised by how easily Seba danced with him, thus, he took it as a challege.  
His movements were so quick, his hair ripped from it's braid just to keep up.  
Seba was captivated by how different he looked without the horrid braid.

**_Well she took me by the hand  
I could see she was a fiery one  
Her legs ran all the way  
Up to heaven and past Avalon  
Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store  
She said come with me now  
On the Devil's Dance Floor_**

He could see her falter and he quickly took is chance.  
Abell swept her up off her feet, dipping her down to only snap her up again to spin around him.  
Seba slipped like water over Abell's back, touching her toes to the ground with a grace befitting the angels.

**_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_**

His jaw nearly dropped in astonishment. He had only know a single other woman who was capable of such skill.

**_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_**

She was ready to keep dancing; anticipating more of those tricky moves Abell loved to do.  
Her shining green eyes bore into his ocean-blue ones.

**_The apple now is sweet  
Oh much sweeter than it ought to be  
Another little bite  
I don't think there is much hope for me  
The sweat beneath her brow  
Travels all the way  
An' headin' south  
This bleedin' heart's cryin'  
Cause there's no way out_**

Abell found it impossible to blink, much less to move even the tiniest muscle in his body.  
He could not cease to wonder if this was the same woman he had loved so..... So long ago that was.

**_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_**

Seba placed her hand against her hip, gently biting her bottom lip.

"Abell? Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

**_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor  
Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor"_**

He couldn't be here right now.  
Abell ran from the room as fast as he possibly could.

He didn't know where to go.  
Knowing where he shouldn't go, he figured it made the most sense to go there.  
No one would find him there. Not until he was ready to be found, that is.


	2. In the Dragon's Lair

Disclaimer:

I own the characters.

I do not own the music, songs, lyrics, or anything musicaly inspirational.

* * *

It was a long way from where the party was being held, but the adrenaline fueled his will to get there as fast as he could.

The thick, black obesidan door gave off a dull sheen in the glow of the torches.  
The creatures heart was as black as that door, so why was he here?  
No. He couldn't turn back now.

Abell gently placed his palm against the door and stared in amazement as it slowly swung open.

You would think it by just looking at them.  
Lynx with his long,wavy golden-blonde hair and Abell with the same.  
The only difference was their eyes.

Lynx had eyes the color of the finest Emerald while Abell's resembled sapphires of equal quality.

Abell saw him sitting there.  
Counting out and sorting numerous gems from as small as a grain of sand to slabs twenty times the height of a man.  
Abell stood silently, jumping only when the great stone door slammed closed behind him.  
The sound was tremendous, even sending shockwaves through the room.  
Yet, still, Lynx did not look away from his table.  
But one did not need to look someone to talk to them.

"Good Evening, Abell. What brings you here?"  
His voice would have sparkled like the finest diamond if it had been tangible.

Abell walked slowly over to Lynx's side, quickly regaining his composer.  
"Your voice." he smiled sweetly as he bent over to sweep Lynx's hair from hiding the side of his neck.

Lynx's whole body shivered.  
He slapped abell's hand away, sending gems skidding off the table as a deep blush spread across his face.  
"Don't tease! You only are here for some of my treasure! Remember, Incubus, Your wiles will not work on me!"

Abell gave a small laugh.  
"You are right about one thing. I do want your treasure. I want all of your treasure."

"HA! See, I am not stupid!" Lynx jumped from his seat in a wave of triumph.

Abell smiled again.  
Placing his index finger against Lynx's lips.

"But the treasure of which you speak is different then of what I speak. So why don't we relax and get to know each other a little better?  
What is your actual name? I know 'Lynx' is your dragon name. But I do not recall your human name. "

Lynx's eyes were wide with shock, but he couldn't figure out from which.  
Was it the question or the proposition?


	3. Old Habits

Disclaimer:

I own the characters not the music.

Listen to Marilyn Manson's remake of 'You Spin me Right Round' while reading this.

* * *

The smoke clouded the room like a fog.  
A strong smell of alcohol hit you like a boulder as soon as you opened the main doors.

Damon had heard from Lynx that Abell was not feeling well, but he had a feeling there was more to it from how Lynx reacted when Abell's name was mentioned.  
That was how he came to climbing the stairs twenty flights up and walking casually several yards down the beautiful mahogany hallway.

Damon stood outside the mahogany double doors that lead into Abell's lounge.  
Just as he was about to knock the doors swung open.  
The smoke poured into the hallway, carrying the sweet smell of Southern Comfort, Vodka, and various other drinks.

Abell stood in the doorway, hair pulled back into a high ponytail, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, a burning cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Well, Hello there beautiful. It's been awhile, I though you might have forgotten where I live. Please, come in if you can handle the smoke."  
He turned on his heels and went to sit on a large, throne-like chair with the finest embroidery in it's fabric.

Damon could honestly say that this was the only place he actually felt at home.  
Yes, odd to say that he felt more at home with Abell then in his own room, but it was how he felt, and he couldn't help that.  
"I heard from Lynx that you are not feeling one-hundred percent. I was wondering if you would like some company? I'd love to oblige.... Abell?"

Abell's eyes bore into Damon as he took a seat ever so gracefully upon the couch.  
"I'm sorry. My mind is somewhat occupied at the moment. You have my full attention now. What is it you wish to speak about?"

Damon shifted his position, bending his legs so that he rested on the arm of the couch.  
He smoothly ran his fingers through his short, spiked, jet black hair that hung around his eyes.  
"I'm worried about you, Bell, that's all..... Um. Mind if I get a cigarette?"

Abell smiled and pulled his cigarette case from the back pocket of his jeans. He flicked it open and held it out for Damon.  
"Need a light?"  
He snapped his fingers and a small flame sprung to life upon the tip of his index finger.

Damon took a cigarette and leaned over to light it off the flame.  
"You are quiet the commodity. Looks like I owe you seven years of kinky sex."  
A playful smile spread across his soft pale lips.  
"If you will accept, that is."

Abell lit up a cigarette for himself and smiled a wicked grin.  
"You know me all to well, so I'll let you answer that one."

Damon jumped from the couch and over the coffee table with the agility of a cat. He pounced ontop of Abell; a knee buried into the chair on either side of him.  
"Let's start now then, Master."

Abell's grin widened. The embers of Damon's cigarette were dangerously close to his arm, but that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.  
The sarcasm dripped from his lips like poison.  
"My oh my. What would someone say if they walked in? Did you know that I lack a heart? You shouldn't get involved with me, my sweet bird of paradise."

Damon dug his nails into Abell's neck, just piercing the skin.  
"You are not in possession of your heart because you gave it to me, Master. And I am already involved with you. I would have it no other way."  
Damon bit into Abell's lower lip so sweetly, but still drawing blood with his fangs.

Abell's mind cracked apart at the kiss. His hands went automatically to grab at Damon's hips; pulling him closer.  
There were no more thoughts. Just that kiss and nothing else in the world mattered any longer.  
His hand slid up Damon's spine to catch a few stray strands of his hair and pull.  
A whimper escaped from Damon's lips as they were locked against Abell's.  
Abell knew it didn't hurt Damon; he judged by the pressure against his stomach, and how Damon's skin grew hot.

Damon wrapped his arms around Abell's neck as Abell lifted him up only to slam him down on to the coffee table, pouncing a top him like a lion catching it's dinner.  
He pulled Abell down to lay on top of him; locking him in another kiss.

Abell broke the kiss after a minute.  
"Eager, aren't we?"  
Damon pulled him into another vicious kiss, breaking it a second later to take a breath.  
"Like Animals. So let's indulge."  
His skin was burning hot, a slight shine erupting from his temples and arms, a deep red flush ripping across his cheeks.  
He tore at Abell's t-shirt with his nails, successfully shredding the fabric after a few pulls.

Abell ripped the buttons on Damon's shirt right from their threads and pulled the despised fabric off his arms.  
Speaking only a few needed words with a voice like melted chocolate and ripping his hair down from it's ponytail.  
"Here or the bedroom?"

Damon pulled desperately at the button and zipper on Abell's jeans, cracking a fingernail in the process.  
"Here and now. Much more room."

Abell kissed a small trail down from Damon's neck to the waist of his pants.  
He skillfully placed his teeth around the button and bit down, shattering the little piece of plastic.  
Then he grabbed the zipper with his teeth to pull it down.  
Frantically, Damon ripped at Abell's jeans, catching his nails in the skin around Abell's waist.


	4. I See All

Lynx didn't care to get involved with the affairs of others.  
Yet, He viewed Abell differently then he viewed everyone else.  
He felt a sort of kinship with the Incubus... Why though? Even he, himself, could not figure that one out.

Lynx suddenly stood still. He had been pacing his luxurious den in the same pattern for the last three years, trying to understand his emotions towards Abell, yet the answer seemed to constantly elude him.  
At that moment that he stopped thinking about it, he realized something horrible.  
He had forgotten things; Very important things.

What had transpired these last three years? Who had come and who had gone? What had he missed?

Time passed so quickly... Lynx felt stupid and ashamed that he had allowed himself to get so wrapped up on such a... Abell.  
Wait... The dance... That day so long ago now, when Abell had come to him in the dead of night.  
He flirted of course... But... What happened next?  
Lynx only vaguely remembered.  
He remembered smoking from his pipe; his eyes glancing briefly over to his pipe laying on the table near the couch, it's ashen contents strewn amoungst the layers of dust.

He remembered... wine? Why would he drink wi- No... It's wasn't wine. Ox blood. He remembered how they stood and smoked tobacco, talking about...

"LORD! WHAT WAS IT WE SPOKE OF?!" He roared with such strength the vocalization shook the dust free around him.

"I can answer that for you." a ominous voice crept through Lynx's ears from the shadows.

Lynx had never heard this voice before; He could not even tell where exactly it had come from.  
He did not know what lay within the shadows anymore. Expecting the worse, golden scales erupted along his skin and his eyes seemed to burn with an emerald green flame within.

"Who hides from my view, yet has the courage to speak to one such as I?! SHOW THYSELF!" Lynx turned slowly in every direction, his eyes searching for the smallest movement.

"Aw come on, We've met before... at some point... I think... Okay, really I'm not sure if we've ever met. But I've been around a long while. Been playin' security guard for the last few years and I noticed on my monitor that you suddenly stopped moving. I thought the camera finally gave out so I came down here - technically UP here- to check it out. Camera's in good shape; a little dusty but other then that it was fine.  
"Names Shadow, by the way. Well, Richard actually but everyone calls me Shadow."

Carefully Shadow stepped forward into Lynx's view.  
Dirty blonde hair, cloudy blueish eyes, mid-30's or so... This man was... mundane. Yet, the glamour around him was anything but. Lynx had no problem seeing past it, but it was stronger then any he had seen before... And it seemed this "Shadow" person, was capable of making his glamour tangible as well...  
"Hold on... Cameras? Security guard? Monitor?... And What do you mean you can answer my question?" Lynx observed the man suspiciously. He did not know the limit of the man's power, he could be dangerous.

Shadow sighed shortly and adjusted his backpack. "Cameras, monitors for security purposes. Means i can see everything that goes on around here. And... I can hear it all as well. Thats how I can answer your question. We can go have a look at the recordings from that night." He gave a wink and a smile.

To know or to remain in this vicious cycle of contemplation... The answer was almost as simple as breathing.  
"Then let us go." Lynx replied with a scowl. This man's wiles had no way on his cold heart.


	5. Not a Place for Tea

A cavern within a cavern. An underground within the underground.  
This place so far beneath the surface, not even Lynx had known of it's existence. Nor would he have believed it even was truly here if he were not seeing it for himself. An endless staircase, descending to unknown depths, breaking off into unknown chambers and antechambers.  
People were here in parts as well. Many people. None looked familiar... None even smelled familiar. Even this place smelled mostly foreign.  
Lynx didn't like this. He felt as if he had been deceived; tricked to leave what he called home and set upon some unknown future.

He tugged his travelling cloak about himself tightly and called out to the man named 'Shadow' leading the way  
"How much farther?! This place... I don't care for it greatly..." his voice trailing off slightly.

Suddenly Shadow stopped on a dime and held up his hand, telling Lynx to stop as well.  
Not a second after they paused, a group of men stepped out from behind the pillars around them.  
Pale white skin, bright blue eyes, hair black as the purest darkness... tall as well... He seemed to be their leader as he was the first to step forward and speak.

"Halt! This zone is under joint protection. State your business and authorization or be forcibly removed from the zone. This is a free-to-fire protection code area and THAT is your first warning. You are in violation- Shadow? That you hiding under that cloak? Shit man, thought I was gonna have some fun... Wait... Who's your friend?" The man spoke forcefully... much like the guards of the old castle,s Lynx mused.

Shadow removed his hood with a toothy grin. "Zain, my boy! I see you're getting along nicely with your semi-recent employment," Shadow retorted, amused.  
"My company is an old friend, whom has recently came out of hibernation with a predicament. I'm escorting him down to the Security Room to go over some tapes. Lynx, Dragon, Male, England."

Zain merely smirked at Shadow's double-edged remark about employment before looking over Lynx for more then a comfortable amount of time.  
"Hm. Sorry 'bout that. Well go on then. Shadow, I'll catch you at dinner. Perhaps this time you'll join us all in the main hall?" Zain gave a small smile, turned on his heels and started on his way again with his group in tow.  
"Perhaps." Shadow replied to his back with what one would mistakenly assume was a sweet smile before waving his hand and continuing their decent on the dimly lit staircase.

Lynx followed at a decent pace, keeping just enough distance between himself and Shadow in the case that anything unfortunate were to happen, he would have a chance to either run or prepare to fight.  
But it seemed that wasn't going to be necessary as they reached a small wooden door, after taking so many twists and turns, Lynx had no idea where they were.  
Old wrought iron clasps on the wood and even the doorknob was iron... Just like the old castles... Just wonderful, Lynx mused to himself again.

Shadow took a key from his pocket.  
"Iron, I'm sure you've noticed. Careful not to touch the door-frame either, that includes the threshold." he placed the key in the large padlock and wrenched it free, opening the door with force. He waved Lynx to hurry in; entering the room with almost a fevered passion it seemed.

Lynx was careful to avoid the iron as he entered the large, nearly empty chamber. He carefully made sure to touch only the wood of the door and gave it a tremendous push to close it.  
"So this is your Security room? Curious..." Lynx took in his surroundings, expecting so much more... But it was actually quite simplistic.  
The far wall was nothing but screens showing many different rooms, halls, and any place one could think of. On one of the monitors, Lynx even saw himself looking at the screen... It was all very strange.  
Beneath the monitors was a long desk littered with all kinds of objects, a small over-flowing trashcan and a swivel chair.  
A set of large headphones with an attached microphone sat on the chair; their cord travelling up to a socket on a long strip connected to the bottom of the group of monitors.  
"Very strange indeed..." Lynx muttered partially under his breath.

"Nothin' strange about it really. Just basic modern technology, for the most part. And everyone knows the cameras are in place... Some even know their precise location, sadly... They make it a game to find them." Shadow made an annoyed expression, pausing briefly before throwing open a large folding shutter-like door to reveal rows upon rows of videotapes, each labeled with dates, times and numbers that Lynx didn't know how to decipher.  
He figured perhaps they told which tapes went to which screens.

Other then that, the room seemed to be completely bare; hard stone floors and walls, no decorations.  
Lynx remained quiet while Shadow searched for the tape, making idle conversation here and there.  
"There's a small food court about a fifteen minute run from here. I like to go there and grab a bite to eat, catch up on the latest news or gossip. Sadly, being so far away from Home Base so often is taking it's toll. My connection to Home slowly weakens more and more the longer I'm down here. Ya' see, this area is basically what we call a 'Black Zone'. It's connected, yet not connected, to Home. Home being the place you know; the place where you live and where all the others you know live. The place out there, if you go just a little deeper, thats... Well, it's not Home. That's really all you need to know right now. Really the only thing that has saved me for this long has been my connection with the others... Haven't really seen any of them in awhile though... Perhaps I will attend dinner, if only to freshen up my connection a bit... AHA! Found it! Let's have a listen then shall we?" Shadow pulled a tape from the shelf triumphantly and stuck it into one of the monitors. After pushing a few buttons, all the screens showed one single large picture and a soft crackling came from the headphones.

Lynx stared at it all in amazement. There he was on the screen, counting gems at his table three years ago on the screen... It was as if he had gone back in time.

Shadow pulled out the chair and slowly guided Lynx to sit in it, softly placing the headphones over his ears.  
"I'm sure you'll find your answer... Just not sure you'll like it." He muttered, knowing the headphones would block out his voice.


	6. Through my Eyes

_**Three Years Ago...**_

Abell removed his cigarette case from his back pocket and gracefully placed one to his lips.  
"I came here for a specific reason, and hopefully you won't recall this conversation."  
He picked up Lynx's tobacco pipe, lit it and passed it to him.

Lynx's shocked expression twisted into one of confusion as he took his pipe.  
"So you came here... for conversation? Though you quite obviously proposed otherwise."  
Lynx gave Abell a skeptical stare as he took a hit from his pipe.

Abell smiled.  
"You know how I feel about such... activities. With such knowledge in your possession, you should make the logical assumption that I would not come here for such... activities. Mind if I get a light?" He placed his fingers around the cigarette and to his lips.

Lynx scoffed and blew a spring of green flame towards the tip of the cigarette, careful to cut it off before it burned him.  
"Nothing about you is logical. Also, I don't assume to know anything about you. I only know what I learn. You know that, or you wouldn't have come here when you are so obviously in some sort of-"

Abell cut him off. "Drinks? And do please come sit on the couch. If we are going to talk, I'd prefer to be comfortable. Lynx, I didn't come here to bother you, though I seem to have inadvertently done just that. Really, I simply wish to talk to you." He slowly walked over and gracefully laid on the plush red couch.  
"This is such a lovely piece, I think I shall acquire one for my own room..."

Lynx gave an expression of defeat and annoyance.  
"Take that one then, I rarely use it. Takes up too much space, in my opinion. Besides, the velvet is worn and it's luster is fading, much like my patience, Abell." He poured two golden goblet full of the best drink he had available; Blood of a prized Ox. On one hand, he was happy to have the sort of company that would also appreciate such a fine drink.  
He examined Abell's expression and body language, hoping to get some sort of clue as to what he was doing here.  
The lustful fire in his eyes, the seductive way he had rested himself upon the couch, the scent of vintage roses that followed wherever he went, the way he was staring directly back at Lynx... Was it all just second nature to him?

Abell sat up and reached for a goblet, snapping Lynx back to reality.  
"Sorry... Abell, what is so important that you had to come down here, force me to be hospitable when you're aware that's the last thing I am. What exactly did you come here for, really?" Lynx took a sip of his drink setting it on the end-table before taking a seat beside Abell on the couch.

Abell drank deeply from his cup. His sapphire-blue eyes momentarily bleeding to ruby red along the edges only to return to blue.  
"Ox, very fine though, very expensive, very well done. I am most honored you chose such an exquisite drink, and most glad as I indeed needed it."

Lynx nodded and relaxed, retrieving his goblet for another drink.

"My reason for coming here... Is a subject that neither of us are very good at, though for different reasons... perhaps. I'm sure you know what I mean.  
I remembered something, Lynx... I remembered a piece of my true life. I think I saw her... I think she's here." Abell looked as if he had suddenly become ill.

Lynx gave a puzzled look but as he met Abell's gaze he suddenly felt as if he had suddenly fell into an ancient frozen lake in which a terrible monster resided.  
"Abell... You surely dont mean what I think you mean... Surely not... Right? It's not..."

Abell stared deeply into his goblet.  
"My mother."

Lynx's jaw still hung open as Abell placed a kiss upon his cheek, thanking him for the drink and left with a cigarette smoking from his lips.  
His eyes briefly glanced at the top corner of the door and gave a wink before he was gone.


	7. Reminder

**_Present Day_...**

Abell's eyes seemed to nearly burn through the screens as he was looking directly at them, it seemed.  
Lynx threw the headphones off and leaped from the chair, nearly knocking the tea out of Shadow's hands.

"OI! Careful now... Oh, ew, Thats not creepy or anything... By the by, that tape has been tapered with. There's a whole section missing, but to find that timespan out I guess you'd have to go chat with the man himself."

"He's still here?" Lynx could barely speak. The images on the screen... Watching it all from this perspective... He had so many questions and only one answer. He took the tea from Shadow and sipped slowly.

"Of course he is. You should know that." Shadow said blatantly confused.

Lynx sighed softly.  
"It seems I should know many things of which I do not... It seems I know even less now. I can remember some things... A forest and a cave, A women with burning red hair, a... I'm not sure... the rest is just emotions... But I remember Fear. And Sorrow. So much sorrow... A cry so long and loud, ten million banshees could not overpower the sound... Wait... A market... apples... a horse in hay... Shadow, Please take me back home quickly, I need to check on something!" Lynx ran to the door, tugging on shadow's coat.  
Without thinking, he grabbed the iron doorknob.  
He reeled back with a scream, the skin on his hand burned. He looked at the damage; his human skin peeled away, his scales beneath singed and hot red. It'll heal, but the pain was immense.

"Shit! Are you gonna be okay? Don't be in such a hurry down in this place! Come on, it's almost time for dinner anyways, we can join everyone in the main hall... Damn, I really hope you're hand will be okay, Lynx." Shadow carefully checked Lynx's hand with what seemed to be a genuine expression of apology.

Lynx grimaced.  
"I'll be fine, nothing a little moss won't fix... Let's just go."

Shadow raised his eyebrow at 'moss', but decided against questioning it just yet. Instead, he led the way back up towards Home and the Main Hall for dinner.

"Perhaps, we should dress for the occasion? Walking these paths has left me a bit dusty." Lynx muttered as he fell in behind Shadow.

"Maybe it was the three years locked in your room that left you a bit more then dusty. Your clothing looks as if its going to rot off of you any second." Shadow jested.

Lynx gave a chuckle and was silent the rest of the way upstairs, as was Shadow.


	8. Three Years in the Making

Zain had told everyone what he had ran into at work today.  
He told how he had found Shadow accompanied by some strange man, and how they were headed to the Security Room.  
That had peaked everyone's interest.  
Shadow never allowed anyone to go to his private room before, not even the ones he was closest to.  
Zain had also told him that Shadow may be coming to dinner with this strange man, and when they heard that, suddenly everyone was coming.  
He felt a little bad; Rei was gonna have a workout cooking tonight.

He used the side entrance to the main hall and to his dismay, he found almost every seat occupied.

Suddenly, with a blur of black hair and the scent of some oriental perfume, Rei was pulling him through the crowd and nearly tossed him into a bench seated in his usual spot beside Jacob. He smiled a thanks... and waited.

Abell was in his usual spot at the head of the table with a cigarette and teacup in hand.  
He was listening carefully; searching for any bit of valid information he could find about whom this unknown guest might be.  
He heard whispers of it being some long lost 'King', Someone's important family member, even whispers of it being a Pope or other religious character.  
The only thing everyone seemed to agree upon was that the person was male.  
Everyone was here except shadow and this strange man. Abell took a puff of his cigarette, blowing out rings of smoke.

The Main Door slowly cracked open and the room fell completely silent; surely no one even took a breath.

Lynx's hair was swept over his left shoulder, entwined with ribbons of deep red velvet and the smallest droplets of rubies and emeralds mingled in the folds of the slightest braids. A circlet of gold so thin, so fragile, it appeared it may break apart at the slightest breath adorned his head.  
His tunic was more like a dress, as it pooled along the floor; pale ivory embroidered with thin streams of gold and pearls.  
He was a vision of beauty and wealth.

"I thought the guest was a man."  
"Hey, maybe it IS a man. Like Verek or Rei with the crossdressing, ya know?"  
People whispered up a dull roar.

Abell rose to his feet, set his cup on the table gently and cleared his throat to no effect.  
He coughed once more with no result.  
Preparing to raise his voice, he took a deep breath, just in time to dodge the blast of emerald green flame Lynx sent running down the table.

"Dear People, I do believe Abell was attempting to procure your collected attention." Lynx spoke softly. He was shaken to see Abell again. He seemed different as well.  
Shadow came out from behind Lynx and directed him to the throne-like chair at the exact opposite end of the table as Abell's.

Everyone was captivated; except Abell, he was merely in shock.

Rei informed everyone there was a special dinner to be served tonight. Instead of the usual ordering of food to be made to each's own preference, tonight they were to have 'A feast fit for twelve King's'. Not many were entertained by this change, but they were too interested in this strange new person to leave.

Abell sat quietly as people prodded their questions at Lynx for what he considered too long. He had a few questions himself, but this was not the time nor the place.  
Finally dinner was placed on the table until it seemed not a single platter more would fit and their plates were cramped almost into their laps.

Everyone greedily dug into whatever they could get their hands on.  
Except Abell and Lynx. They slowly picked around, catching each others eye every now and then.

Abell paused. "I have one question for now."  
Lynx gazed up at him. "Yes?"  
The room fell into complete silence again.

"What is your name?" Abell nearly whispered.

"_Tannin_." Lynx replied without speaking a word out loud, nearly cringing as his mind briefly crossed Abell's.

Abell looked a bit pale as he leaned back in his throne.  
"Well then. Let's finish this dinner quickly. I have business to attend to." Abell brushed the whole situation off. But his reply was ringing in Lynx's mind.

"_Come to my room after dinner. You know where it is. Go nowhere else, and speak to no one on the way. If anyone tries to stop you... Incapacitate them._"


	9. All Teeth and Fur

Lynx ran through the halls; a passion to find all the answers running through his veins like lava.  
He pushed his way past what seemed like hundreds of people as they called to him, begging him to stop for tea and other things that did not interest him.  
All he wanted was answers and only Abell had them.

Everything was so much larger then it had been three years ago.  
The halls seemed to go on forever; the number of floors had seemed to multiply even! Shadow sure had his work cut out for him if he truly did monitor everything.

After several wrong turns and finding what he thought was the right floor, Lynx stood very still and very confused.  
There was only one other person in the hall, but it wasn't Abell.

"This was his floor three years ago. Now it's a couple flights up due to the expansion. The Expansion was to increase the living and social quarters so there would be less contact between people who don't get along... Also so people had more space to make themselves a more comfortable living space. As you can see, this floor is unoccupied, and probably will remain that way... So here I am, wondering who you are and why you came here."

This person was younger then most of the men Lynx had seen at dinner. Black hair, tattoos, piercings... Lynx knew his name.  
"Damon... Just tell me where Abell's floor is now." He could feel his scales shifting beneath his skin. He knew the little vampire had something up his sleeve and he knew it wasn't anything pleasant.

"Now why would I do something like that?... What is it that you need to see him so badly for anyways?" Damon stood in the middle of the hall, ready to fight. A wicked grin played across his face.

A challenge? Was the boy THAT stupid?  
Lynx took his position. He knew running wouldn't get him very far; he was no match for a vampire's speed. If he ran, he had the bad chance of cornering himself in an area unfit for fighting as well. His human body was weak... But here, on this barren wood floor with it's high vaulted ceiling, here he could become something much more powerful then even the young vampire anticipated.

"Damon, I am not one for games. Just tell me where to find Abell." Lynx's words were a warning. He didn't want to hurt the boy... But Abell's words rang in his mind. _ "If anyone tries to stop you... Incapacitate them._"  
He shrugged off his tunic; not wanting to destroy the fabric. He was ready.

"Oh shut UP! I don't know who the HELL you think you are, but it doesn't matter. Whatever you're planning, I'd be careful if I were you... The worst enemy... Can be your OWN BLOOD!" Damon let out a scream, he raised his fingertips as if he were a great puppeteer.

Nothing happened.  
Damon stared in slight shock. Quickly regaining his composure, he attempted his spell again. He put so much effort into the attempt, his fangs pierced his cheeks and blood dripped from the edges of his mouth.

Lynx merely chuckled.  
"Silly little boy. Don't you know the laws of Fae? Your mortal magicks will have no effect here. You can't control a single droplet of my blood. Now end this childish game; Tell me where I can find Abell." Lynx was still on edge, he knew that wasn't the only trick the boy would have up his sleeve.

Damon gave a dark look.  
"Fae, you say?... But while you're in human form... I CAN STILL SNAP YOUR NECK!" He bellowed as he made a mad lunge for Lynx's throat.  
His speed was too fast for Lynx to be able to change in time.  
Hoping to dodge the attack, Lynx dived to the side of the empty cavern, hitting the floor with a thud.  
He felt something rough and hard brush past him, but he had closed his eyes.

Unknowing as to what it was, his ears caught a horrible crunching sound and a guttural scream.  
Opening his eyes, Lynx saw Damon writhing in a pool of his own blood; his leg nearly ripped off, shredded and torn as if he had become a dog's plaything.  
In fact, that is indeed what had just happened. A creature that sound as tall as a man; all muscle and thick, dark brown fur.

"Gabriel! I think that will suffice, thank you."  
The voice sounded familiar... What was his name? Zain?  
The tall man with black hair and icy blue eyes from earlier today.  
Lynx's eyes were stuck on the Wolf creature in front of him as it changed.

The wolf cracked and made these grotesque sounds that one could only describe as bones breaking and ligaments tearing. It seemed to fold in on itself slightly; it's fur falling out in patches, leaving bare slightly tanned skin in it's place.  
Before Lynx could tell what exactly was happening, the wolf was gone and in it's place stood a human man with shaggy brown hair and golden brown eyes like honey.

"Sorry? I must've got a bit overzealous. You know I don't play well with vamps, Zain." The man called Gabriel gave a smile that said he knew exactly what he'd done and was quite proud of it. He walked away from the screaming Damon, scooped up Lynx's tunic in his stride and threw it over his shoulder. He stopped close enough to Lynx's face, he could have licked Gabriel's feet if he had the mind for it.  
"Hey pretty boy, Got orders to come find ya'. Well, Zain had 'em... I was just here for fun."

"And Now for transportation, Gabe. Not the vamp. The dragon. Pick him up and let's get a move on before others come lookin'... Got a whiskey with my name on it too..." Zain turned on his heels and headed towards the stairs.

Gabriel looked down at Lynx and smiled.  
"Well... This should be fun for you at least..." He sighed shortly before swinging Lynx up onto his back and transforming into his wolf form right beneath Lynx, who was trying to hold on for dear life as the wolf-man bolted down the hall and up the stairs after Zain.

Lynx watched as floors flew past them. He figured this speed was the reason he had never had a clear look at a werewolf before... But how was Zain moving so fast, he wondered.


	10. The Music that No One Hears

This must have been the highest floor in the whole castle, Lynx mused as they finally reached a beautiful corridor with a whole wall that was nothing but one enormous window, looking out to the sea.  
The moon was high above, bathing them all in it's ethereal glow.  
At the end of the corridor stood a great dark mahogany double door. It was open; the warm glow of the room beyond softly calling.

But it was the creature before the door that caught Lynx's eyes immediately.  
Golden blonde hair tied up in a ponytail; the same dress shirt he had worn to dinner, open to reveal his skin beneath and no longer tucked into his slacks.  
In his hand was a beautiful and dark violin.  
He had been playing when they reached the floor, but sadly had stopped when they approached.  
Now staring at them with an amused expression, he placed a cigarette to his lips and set the violin down on a small table near the window.

Lynx was stunned by his beauty. There, bathed in the moonlight and looking like some ancient forgotten god, was Abell Diesrai.

"Welcome. Thank you for finding him, Zain, I hope there was no trouble?" His voice poured over everything like the finest gossamer, yet there seemed to be a hint of tiredness to it. Taking a quick look at Lynx, he inhaled from his cigarette.

Zain shifted uncomfortably where he stood.  
"Well... We found him on your old floor... Damon was there; not exactly being hospitable. Gabe kinda did a number on him, but he'll recover soon enough. Dawn's a good surgeon, especially with Arcane at his side."

The wolf-man made a strange noise that Lynx thought was surely a laugh.  
Lynx carefully let himself slid off the wolf-man's back to the floor and quickly pulled his tunic back on. It was splotched with blood in a few places but Lynx ignored it.

Abell seemed displeased with the news of Damon, but that was a matter for another time.  
"You two can leave now. Lynx and I have business to attend to." The luster had left his voice almost completely; now hard and demanding, his words seemed a warning then anything else.

Zain looked at Gabriel with a child-like smile. "Race ya' to the bar?"  
The wolf gave a snort and started off down the stairs with Zain following behind after giving a yell about unfair advantages.

Lynx couldn't help but chuckle, which got a quizzical stare from Abell.

"Shall we?" Lynx cleared his throat and muttered.  
"Eager, aren't we?" Abell jabbed rhetorically.  
Lynx huffed and followed Abell into his room through the dark mahogany doors.


	11. Carved from Obsidian

Dark mahogany wood; the reds shining like fresh blood in the pale lamp-light. Golden accents and deep browns, as well, formed the lounge room into something from a gothic dream.  
Yet, the room had a modern feel to it with the placement of the furniture along with several accessories such as a gaming console, various cords for charging electronics and other such things Lynx had no interest in.  
He still held the old ways dear to his heart and lived as if they were mostly still relevant. Sure, he had a few modern amenities such as a microwave and a television, but anything more then that he had trouble accepting into his daily life.

The crackle of a match being lit brought Lynx out from his thoughts and focused him on the scene before him.

Abell had tossed away his shirt over the arm of the black leather couch on which he laid now; one knee bent, the other stretched out, his back propped up on a decorative pillow and the arm.  
The air about him was tense and cold.  
He lit his cigarette from the match, shook it out, and flicked the match across the room.  
Things had happened in these last three years... Things that Lynx wasn't sure he wanted to know. All he knew for sure, was that this was not the same man he knew three years ago. This man was cold and calculated; quiet and intimidating. He was a king amoungst rubble, it seemed.  
As if he had given up something important; stopped fighting.  
Lynx wasn't really sure what exactly this man he once knew had become now, so he was to be careful where he allowed this conversation to go.  
At least... That's what he had planned.  
But the thing about plans is that sometimes, they don't quite go the way one would expect.

"Are you gonna just stand there and gape at me like a fish, or are you gonna sit and tell me why you decided to come up from your hole after all this time?" The golden-haired demon prodded.  
Yes, that's what it was... He had fallen truer to his demon blood.  
Even as lynx looked upon him now, he could see it.  
His hair wasn't the same golden silk it was before; his eyes didn't have that pure luster any longer. There was a darkness within this man... And it was starting to come out.

Lynx quietly took a seat at the other end of the wrap-around couch, momentarily sliding on the leather while he attempted to get comfortable.

As Abell made his way through half his cigarette, Lynx finally mustered up the nerve to speak.  
"All this time... I was thinking about... I was thinking about you, Abell. I was trying to figure out why I feel some semblance of caring towards you... I was thinking of something else as well... What did we talk about that night I last saw you? What happened that even Shadow's camera didn't catch?"

A half smirk crossed Abell's lips as he took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the ash fall to the floor as needed. He adjusted himself further into the couches cushions, getting comfortable.  
"Did you find your answers yet? Did you remember Ophelia? What about Margaret? Or even Aelflaed? Did you find your answer to why you think you care about me?" His words were lazy, apathetic at best. His questions left Lynx with anything but answers.

"...No. Those names... I don't recall anything to do with those names, Abell. I barely remember anything at all, to be honest. The only things I remember besides you, are a woman with fiery hair and a cave... A forest as well. That's why I came to you. I need to fill in the blanks and you're the only one that can help me!" Lynx gave a desperate sigh; shifting uncomfortably.

Abell locked eyes with Lynx and held him captive with his gaze. His words seemed to echo throughout Time itself.  
"Why do you think I can help you remember your own past?"

Lynx tried to retain his composure, but he was slowly cracking apart at the seams. Abell's power seeped through the room like sludge; slowly choking out any warmth it could find.  
At least, that's how Lynx felt it.  
With a harsh breath, knowing that Abell obviously didn't wish to talk about it, he pressed on.  
"Because you were there, Abell... Or as I called you then...Eirnin."

Just as Lynx formed the final syllable on his lips, Abell was on him in the blink of an eye; his hand around Lynx's throat, black nails extended like talons.  
"Do you wish to perish, Dragon? I remember it all, yes. And if you truly want me to remind you, then I shall. But you will _never _call me by _that_ name again, are... we... clear?"

Lynx pressed the simple response into Abell's mind, "_Yes._" , and Abell relaxed, taking his seat back upon the couch.  
The feeling of his coldness slipped away; both his physical coldness and his power.  
He was shaken now. He had never before thought Abell would actually hurt him, but now he was proven wrong. The warning was there and he finally acknowledged that this man was anything but the one he once knew.

Abell lit another cigarette while retrieving some drinks and snacks.  
"Let's start at the beginning then, shall we. This will be from my point of view as I couldn't tell it from yours obviously... Though, we are so intertwined, I'm sure it'll do just fine," He sat across from Lynx and sipped at his drink, watching Lynx tentatively pick up the other glass.

"It was a long time ago, the precise year is of no importance, neither the names of anyone else who wasn't relevant to the purpose of this recollection. There were kings, there were people, there were lords of land and other such things. Their names and places don't matter much and I'm sure you'll remember them all at some point... Or not, either way, they don't matter much. I was young... So were you, for a dragon... My mother and I ran what seemed like forever... Our little village gone now. We made it to the cliffs overlooking the ocean and a fishing village... As she died on that cliff's peak, I saw something flash in the sky. It caught my eye and my mother's... She said 'Eirnin... Bright be the Sun you shall follow.'...I cried for days over her before I finally committed her to the earth, and made my way down to the fishing village. The village, I soon found out, was more a large city then a mere village. Built at the water's edge and over a river, it even had a castle, and the mountains grew along it's back. That's where we met... I'll never forget."


	12. Broken Memories: Part 1

_**Then...**_

A young boy of no more then 10 years old walked through the rushing market streets. He had not a care in the world; he was in no hurry to go anywhere.  
His hair brushed about his shoulders, dirty and unwashed like the rest of him. His clothing was tattered in places but it was not so bad that it called attention to him.

He did not look like an orphan child, merely a little poorer then most; which was true in parts.  
This boy was an orphan, yes, but he had been working on the ships in the docks, doing small jobs such as patching leaks and making sure the local markets werent getting ripped off by foreign fishermen. He was an excellent craftsman and an even better accountant for being so young when he had first arrived here. He also had a skill for learning the languages of all the foreigners which helped immensely when trying to bargain with them.

He bought a single red apple from one of the stalls and continued his leisurely stroll until he approached the little river that carved it's way through the city; separating the business district from the residential districts.

Taking his usual seat at it's bank, his face grew a pained expression as he stared down into his reflection in the flowing waters.  
It had been a few years since he had come to this city. He had come alone near the break of dawn, and started a new life here... But his past still haunted him horribly, for over the peak of the cliff he had buried everything he had left.  
He glanced back down at the water, almost in tears, but what he saw caused him to jump and give a yell of fright.  
The face of a massive reptilian creature besides his own in the water's reflection.  
The boy turned, nearly falling into the river, to see what this intruder to his space was.  
But there was nothing there.

The boy took his apple and retreated from the river, fearing the worst of creatures that the reflection could have been.  
After a small while, he relaxed. He had his pendant to protect him from any creature, everything was fine, he told himself.

He went to the harbor and slipped under the docks to the ocean's edge. There was an important new customer coming; he had seen the ship pulling 'round the cliffs and had been told by his boss earlier in the day.  
This customer was odd though... Whoever it was had requested for no metals to come near him or his ship... Which was odd to the boy. His boss said the customer was merely afraid of scratching of his ship or any weapons to be near his person in fear of being attacked.

"WHERE'S THE BOY!? EIRNIN! HELL'S, BOY, WHERE YOU AT!?" His boss called for him.

He quickly finished washing himself, replaced his clothing and ran back up on top of the docks.  
His boss was a robust man of about 30 with a thick beard and mustache, braided with small rings and clasps with strange designs.  
"Sor'y, Bjorn, sir." Eirnin replied meekly as he tried to squeeze the water from his hair.  
"Enough wasting time! Go help those stupid dock rats get the boat to the ship! They're too stupid to row so you'll have to walk it out there most the way, if not all..." The old norseman pointed off towards a small boat floating uselessly at the docks edge with two young boys of no more then 6years in it.

Eirnin slipped under the docks with a rope in hand. He tied it to the small boat and buried his feet into the sand with each step as he pulled to boat slowly out into the water's depths; the young boys using a large rod to push the boat through the water as well as making sure Eirnin didn't get pulled under the boat.

With each step closer to the massive ship, Eirnin grew more and more curious. Never before had a customer requested a boat to shore without giving some sort of product in return, yet there was no invoice for any product from this ship.

Finally the water was too deep for Eirnin to reach the bottom, but the ship was still a few feet away.  
Eirnin wrapped the rope around himself and began to swim the rest of the way to the ship, reaching it's hull briefly.

"Pray tell, boy! How does thee expect I to get aboard such a small vessel from all the way up here?" A voice as smooth as the ocean itself called from high above on the ship's deck.

Eirnin looked up as the younger boys in the boat called back, "A ladder, sir! Leap into the water!".  
The man's face was much like a woman's; soft and pale, framed by golden hair and cascading down his chest and back to a simple white linen shirt and tan breeches.  
A full view of the man was available as he stepped up on to the side of the ship, made an expression of disgust and took a swan dive into the water below.  
Eirnin shielded his face from the spray and looked on in wonderment as the man surfaced and swam towards the boat.  
He helped the man into the boat and began pulling it back to shore.  
"Well, I must say, that was mildly unpleasant. I do not care for the ocean much at all... Too many things that can come up and eat us all!" The man clapped his hands together and gave the younger boys a small fright to which they all laughed, but Eirnin saw the expensive rings on his hands and the bracelets as well. He saw the man's hair shining like molten gold when it was wet, and the strange mossy green glow of his eyes, and even the strange scars beneath his soaked linen shirt.

When they reached the shore, Eirnin noticed Bjorn had put on his best coat to receive the strange customer in.  
"Welcome! Forgive such a short reception, m'Lord, but as you can see we are quite busy today. This lad here can show ye' arounds the city if you so needs...As soon as he makes himself proper..." Bjorn was trying so hard to speak the way all the important people spoke as he gestured towards Eirnin.

The strange man merely chuckled. "Thank you, Harbor Master, though your high english is atrocious, you are kind of heart. I am quite wet with ocean water as well but I'm sure the sun will dry us both quickly if we headed out now?" His question was not a question at all, more of an order.  
Bjorn could tell as well.  
"Of course, m'Lord... Eirnin, show the way..." he picked up his invoice book for the day and walked off, obviously a bit upset at being called out on his attempt to speak well.

"Eirnin, hm? Meaning 'Iron' or 'Vigor'... I saw how you worked to bring the boat... Your name seems to fit well. Shall we visit the market first? I'd like to see this cities trading ways." The man said with a strange smile.

Eirnin slightly nodded. He didn't know what to make of this strange man. He was obviously English, yet he was no warrior or trader... And he certainly was no Lord, no matter what Bjorn had said. Though perhaps Bjorn had just said that because the man was obviously wealthy.  
The ship on which he came, quickly departed as soon as he was ashore. Whoever he was, he was obviously going to be here awhile.

"I was at the market earlier. It's getting late now so most are headed to the Inns. We'll get food and set you up with a room." Eirnin was horribly exhausted and didn't really feel like going anywhere with this strange man. He didn't even bring a travel pack with him. All he had was a small leather bag around his waist.  
"Sounds delightful! I could do for a warm meal and some ale as well. And what about you? Surely you'll dine with me?" The man seemed to be genuinely asking this time.

Eirnin nodded his response. Hopefully the man was paying, he thought to himself.


	13. Broken Memories: Part 2

The man had asked to visit a specific Inn. It was the most favored Inn of everyone in the city. It was also the same Inn Eirnin had in mind to begin with.  
The walk from the harbor was a bit excessive, but it had given them both time to dry; partially at least, in Eirnin's case. The man was completely dry by the time they entered through the thick wooden door.  
The Inn Maid met quickly came out from behind the bar, wiping her hands off on her skirt before greeting the man and giving a brief nod to Eirnin.

They sat down at a table near the fire that blazed in the center of the room, paying homage to the name of the Inn in which it burned.  
"Dragyn's Pyre... Such an interesting name. Many people speak of this Inn in high regard. I took the liberty of choosing your food, I hope you are pleased." The man looked around, taking in the scene and faces of all the people.

Eirnin smiled thankfully when the Inn Maid brought them some drinks and their plate, which was a large piece of roast beef.  
He looked at the plate and then at the man.  
"Who are you? I don't even know your name, but you know mine." Eirnin took a long drink of his ale while the man sat there so delicately.

"My name is Tannin. I'm... a collector. I search many lands for lost or forgotten treasures and visit many people. Now go ahead and eat." The man, Tannin, said as he started to pull meat onto his own plate.

It became a routine for many years. Tannin would come to the Harbor around noon and request Eirnin accompany him for the day. They would visit people, each having some object that Tannin wished to acquire. The objects were only occasionally truly worth something. Most of the times it was just a rock someone had found, or an old ring, once even a rusty old sword that wasn't even usable anymore. Rarely, Tannin would purchase things from the market itself, though he usually said that the prices were much too steep.

One day, Tannin took Eirnin to a strange place in the city that even he had never been. Tannin paid the owner a very large sum of coins and told Eirnin he could come here every day if he so wanted.  
The place was an ornate bath house of the highest class. Eirnin was sure that the king himself probably came here.  
Tannin bought him presents of clothing whenever his clothing was too worn.

Years passed and Eirnin grew into a fine looking man with golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.  
He met Tannin at the Dragyn's Pyre Inn like he had so many times since they had met.  
Tannin wore a fine ivory tunic with his long hair in a loose braid and swept over his left shoulder. He was a vision of the strangest beauty, even people that had come to know him stopped and stared.

Eirnin sat down across from him at the table , suddenly aware that Tannin had never once before looked so... Brilliant, as he did now.

"Can you believe? It's been six years since we first sat here together. And you have grown into quite the beautiful, fine young man. Even now all the woman are staring at you. That new barmaid, especially so." He tilted his mug and took a slight drink.  
Eirnin waved off his compliment. "You've drank too much before I arrived. The one they're all staring at is _you._ Six years and you still look just as young, if not more beautiful, as the day you arrived on that ship." Eirnin's eyes widened as he realized what exactly he had said and what he had really meant by it. He quickly chugged down the rest of his ale and was astonished by how fast the new barmaid brought him another... as if she had been watching.  
Tannin gave a small laugh and took a bite from his food.  
Eirnin got the feeling that he was waiting for something...  
"Eirnin, are you familiar with the story behind this Inn?"  
"Of course, everyone here is. Long ago a dragon destroyed the town that was here before this one. The fire burned for many nights but eventually it all went out except this small one. So they built a great city to house the fire and swore that no dragon shall ever-"  
Tannin interrupted the story with a roar of laughter, causing Eirnin to become quite annoyed.  
"You think it's a lie?! Just another folktale?! The fire never goes out even in rain, it's in the center of the whole city, and no creatures disturb us! It's true..." Eirnin bite back at him but became discouraged and stared into his mug.

"Ahh... Forgive me. Hm... Is that really the story that everyone knows?" Tannin looked concerned.  
"Yes... And how the dragon was slain as well." Eirnin replied half-heartedly.

Something suddenly occurred to Eirnin, something he had never been able to put his finger on before. He briefly touched his pendant and was about to ask Tannin a question when a group of four men suddenly walked up to them.  
They tossed their arms around them as if they were friends, but Eirnin and Tannin felt the cold steel of their daggers, carefully concealed.

Highwaymen. Mercenaries. Whatever they were, they escorted Tanning and Eirnin out of the Inn and had them travel past the west bridge out of the city to the edge of the forest on foot.  
Why tonight? Why the night that Tannin had told Eirnin to leave all weapons at home... and he had obeyed.

"Gentlemen, this is most rude. We were having such a pleasant dinner-" Tannin started before one of the men punched him hard in the stomach.  
With a cough and a smirk, he muttered "I bet you won't do that again, troll face.", with which the men punched him again, only this time the man let out a sharp scream of pain when his fist connected. His hand was bloodied and twisted, as if he had just punched a stone wall with all his might.

Eirnin was frightened, his captor holding him tight.

Tannin gave a small chuckle. "Eirnin... What you about to see, forgive me, I hope it won't change what you think of me... Just know that it is to save both our lives." he spoke solemnly.

The group of men were confused and threatening, shouting orders at each other. But Eirnin saw.  
He saw the golden sheen of small scales come from beneath his hair and out from the sleeves of his tunic. He saw his nails harden, crack and twist like talons. But most of all, he saw his eyes blaze like emeralds reflecting a fire... And then he saw the fire. He watched it twist through the air like a snake and engulf the men, leaving nothing but the men's belongings in it's path... But as for the men themselves... Not even ash was left.

The creature Eirnin saw now, where Tannin had stood only moments before... What was it?

_"Dragon, Eirnin. I am a Dragon."_ The raspy, growl of a voice echoed in his head.

With a short scream, he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	14. Remembrance

_**Now...** _

Lynx jumped from his seat on the couch, his face red with embarrassment.  
"ENOUGH!" He roared with such strength, the room shook around them.

Abell leaned back and lit a cigarette, blowing the smoke straight up into the air.  
"You remember what happened next. You remember how I awoke in your room, deep in the forest, buried in that castle of a cave. A true Dragon's Lair.  
"You remember how your idea of consolation was to _lay with me_..." Abell spoke the last three words with toxic venom.

Lynx looked like he was about to be sick. His eyes were wide in horror as he placed his hand to his mouth and his arm around his stomach, hunching over.  
"Bastard!... I would have never... oh dear Fire of the Sun itself... I _did_..." Lynx collapsed to his knees, hitting the coffee table and pushing it out of it's place.

Abell slowly kneeled to the floor, pushed the table away and sat beside Lynx. He reached out and gently took Lynx's chin in his hand.  
"You told me I was like you, just not as pure. But I could never go back after you told me what I was; I could never pretend I was full human again. But that's right... You were a collector and I was your most important treasure. My mother... You protected her all those years and you loved her, but she was a witch and she didn't love you. At least, not the same way she loved my father. A long line of Fae royalty broken when she left for him and bore me. Then she died... You watched over me, but as I grew, you couldn't just watch anymore..." Abell leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lynx's, who fought briefly but gave in as the smell of roses filled his nose and mind.

"_Even now... You have left all your treasure free for the taking... Just to see me." _

He wrapped his fingers in Abell's long hair and pressed closer to him, but Abell bit harshly into his lip, drawing blood.  
Lynx gave a yelp and jumped back to see Abell's eyes filled with nothing but anger, blood coating his now pointed teeth and dripping from his lip just as blood gushed from lynx's own ripped open mouth. Abell was smiling dangerously.

"That's exactly what happened last time, dear friend. Except I didn't stop you... Now get out before I rip more then just your pretty little lip." Abell growled at him.

Lynx was taken aback... He remembered everything again, and in such he had remembered why he had forgotten.

"Abell..." his voice almost cracking to pieces as the blood flowed from his lip.

The rage was building. Abell glared daggers at him, "What?" he hissed.

Lynx stared at the floor and gave a horrifying grin.  
"I won't hold back...Do it, then." he laughed darkly as his nails twisted and his skin shimmered like molten gold; the pupils of his eyes slimming into reptilian slits.

Abell was slightly surprised, but met the challenge. He crawled towards Lynx as his nails grew stone sharp and glistening black; his eyes clouding with a rolling black smoke as his hair turned ash-grey and black.

Everyone heard the roars and screams coming from the highest floor, but not even Shadow could give them answers.  
His cameras for Abell's Floor had all gone black days ago, and he wasn't allowed to fix them until tomorrow. Abell had told him that as soon as they malfunctioned...


End file.
